


After The Fire

by Trystyian



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr has taken control of the order.  Malik returns to Masyaf from Jerusalem three months later.  Things are not right and Malik's feelings are confusing him even more as he deals with the peril the Grandmaster is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return Of The King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please bear with me. I was dared to write a chapter about Alt/Mal after the order and the apple are taken by Altaïr. It has since bloomed into this story. Please review.

"Son of a bitch." The curse was heard throughout the fort at Masyaf, the fort that held the assassins, the fort of chaotic aftermath that left too many dead and too much confusion. The burning of the body of its now former leader by the new Grandmaster had left many confused and unsure which side they should take. Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad was not the type of man to take anyone's bullshit but now that the mantle had passed to him unwillingly, the ones who had forced it upon him had no idea how he would wield the power he now held as the leader of the Leventine Assassin order and the Piece of Eden, the Apple, that had caused him nothing but pain over the years that he had known of its existence.

"Just go, get out." Altaïr was screaming at someone this was not uncommon these days. His reluctance to lead showed each day as he tried to make semblance out of the order that was divided by the chaos of the last two weeks. The two men left shaking their heads walking down the stairs from the Grandmaster's office. Altaïr was still in simple Master's whites as he had more important things to worry about than having the black robes that were a symbol of his office made. He flopped himself in the chair exhausted from the sunrise to after midnight days. It was taking its toll on the twenty-five year old, he had lost weight, his face was a sunken mess and he hadn't shaved in days the black on his pallid skin revealing just how many times he had been scarred on his young face. Most days he wore his hood up still wary of those around him especially Abbas.

Altaïr was almost asleep in the chair in the office when there was another tap at the door, this one was not the initiate that brought him lunch or the messenger as the knock was wrong. "Go away." He yelled at the door without emotion in his tired scathing tenor voice. He ignored the door figuring whoever was there would take a hint and leave him be for just an hour. Was it really too much to want to sleep for an hour without being interrupted. His nights were haunted by Al Mualim, Kadar and Malik. "Malik." He whispered the Dai's name a smirk on his full dried lips. Altaïr had closed his eyes the full long lashes dark on his cheeks as he leaned back in the chair not really paying attention since whoever it was had not bothered to knock again.

Malik peered in having been told the Grandmaster was in his office being his usual caustic self. Malik's face fell as he took in Altaïr's shabby appearance, sure a Grandmaster had a lot to do but this was uncalled for. The kid looked like he had been to battle several times over. Malik didn't say a word hoping Altaïr was asleep the poor thing looked like he needed to sleep for the rest of the week. As much as he hated Altaïr for the things between them especially during the Solomon's Temple incident there was no reason for him to look like that just because he had an order to run didn't mean he had to die because of it. Malik's eyes traced over every curve, every scar he could see, he knew them so well as he had spent many minutes just studying the man that had caused him so much pain but also so much joy.

Altaïr's eyelids were not still as he sat there otherwise not moving except for a twitch here or there. Whatever he was dreaming was not pleasant by the grimaces on his face but more so the cries that came out of his throat. "Kadar." There was no mistaken what Altaïr was reliving by the outstretched hands that were more like claws than fingers as he slid down in the chair. "Malik." The pain that came from within the assassin was immense. He twisted in the chair hard pain dancing on his agonized features.

"Altaïr." Malik's piercing voice filled the large office as he shook Altaïr's shoulder knowing how difficult it could be to wake him. There was a loud, rude knock at the door and Altaïr jumped out of the chair instantly awake a look of shock on his face at Malik standing over him as he clumsily made his way across the office to see who wanted what. 

"What?" The fatigue was in his voice but nothing else as Altaïr addressed the novice in front of him. He shoved the paperwork at Altaïr and fled. Altaïr tossed them on the desk not even looking at them and was standing there looking at Malik.

"You are here why?" There was no anger in his snapped sentence just worry as he flopped into the chair again his legs in front of him haphazardly. Altaïr drew his hood off his head since they were alone. His dark hair had gotten long since Malik had last seen him. He had not had time to deal with it and he ran his fingers through it without a thought except to keep it out of his face. Altaïr had closed his eyes again not because he didn't want to look at Malik it was just his exhaustion.

Malik drug a chair over next to Altaïr's. "Do you sleep except for a few minutes at a time?" Altaïr shook his head.

"They don't let me, its not allowed." Altaïr sighed hard and had not opened his eyes again.

"You look like shit and I bet you feel that way too." Altaïr's response was a single slow nod as he was half-asleep already. Malik stood up and grabbed Altaïr's arm shocked at how thin he truly was. He pulled him out of the chair and started walking towards the rooms that the Grandmaster would normally sleep in. 

"What are you doing I have things to do." Altaïr stood there protesting but walking with Malik.

"You need to rest, what good are you to this order if you cannot think or even stand dammit." Malik's anger rang in the hall as he half-drug the exhausted man up to the rooms, opening the door it would be easy to tell that Altaïr was never here. The two guards outside the rooms were surprised to see either man but when they realized it was Altaïr they opened the door and let both men pass since Malik was in his proper Dai's robes.

Malik didn't close the door right away as he spoke to the guards of what he wanted and what would happen if his demands were not met. Altaïr stood in the middle of the anteroom looking at Malik worriedly. "So why are you really here other than I am going crazy." His voice was almost a whisper.

Malik didn't answer him, instead he walked over to where the older stood and took him into in his arm and kissed him fully on the lips. Altaïr could not hide his shock at Malik's action but he returned the kiss clumsily as he closed his eyes. Malik would feel the assassin melt against him the stress of running an order flowing out of him as he rested his head on Malik's shoulder.

"I've missed you too." Altaïr moved so he could sit on the cushions but Malik grabbed him and pushed him towards the bedroom. Malik cringed at just how thin Altaïr had become. "Get in the washroom novice you are a mess." He was annoyed that Altaïr had let himself go so badly but he knew why and he was determined to change things around here.

Malik had heard the knock on the outer door and retrieved the food tray from the guard. He locked the door telling the guard that they better be under attack for the Grandmaster to be disturbed before he woke.

Malik brought the tray into the bedroom. Altaïr had shed the robes he had on all over the floor the trail of daggers carelessly tossed as Malik heard him in the water already. Malik came into the washroom and was looking at Altaïr, his heart fell as he studied the nude from in the tub that was a shade of the young vibrant man he had left a few months ago, inside he was dying and crying for the man he had come to hate and love at the same time. He brought towels over to the tub after tossing his black outer robe over the chair in the bedroom. Altaïr had recovered well from his injuries but he was so damn thin Malik didn't understand it even as much as he could be working he would still have time to eat right. He reached for Altaïr once he was out of the tub drying him off gently before kissing him again.

"Go eat. I will be out shortly." Altaïr kissed him lightly and walked out of the washroom. 

When Malik was done Altaïr would be sitting on one side of the bed his body wrapped in a thin sleeping robe the towel still a turban around his wet head. Altaïr hadn't eaten very much before he slipped under the blankets without waiting for Malik and was out in less than thirty seconds. Malik stood there watching him sleep and shook his head at how little was gone from the tray. Malik slipped into sleeping clothes that were only bottoms before slipping into the bed with Altaïr and kissing his temple before curling his muscular body around the assassin's thin frame. He had to adjust as Altaïr was just not right being that thin and it took him a few to be comfortable. 

Malik's fingertips caressed Altaïr's sunken cheek. "Goodnight novice." He closed his own eyes sleep coming easily after such a long trip that was filled with worry for the man laying in the bed next to him. His arm stayed protectively around the still form of the assassin. As always Malik's presence banished Altaïr's nightmares. The two men lay still wrapped around each other as the moon drifted by and the pink beams of dawn were dancing across the bed they shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Malik woke with the dawn's rays burning into his eyes.  He blinked sleep out of his eyes and looked at the still form next to him.  Malik's heart sank as his eyes focused on Altaïr's still face.  His skin was not the lightly tinted white but grey, dull lifeless grey.  Two calluosed fingers caressed the assassin's cold cheek where the sun was warming it.

 Malik uncoiled himself from around the still assassin.  He slipped out of the warm bed and covered up the sleeping Grandmaster kissing his forehead before closing the curtains to keep the light from waking the thin form of the man he cared so much for.  "You are going to sleep the rest of the day."  He whispered.  The Dai stood there watching Altaïr a lump growing in his throat as turned away closing the bedroom door quietly.

 "Who the hell locked this door?!"  The voice was a coarse intrusion that matched the pounding inconsiderate knocks on the door.  Malik bolted for the outer door not wanting Altaïr disturbed at all.  Malik threw the lock and opened the door leaning out into the hall.

 "Silence damn you."  Malik bellowed in his harsh whisper.

 "Who the hell are you and why isn't the Grandmaster in his office?"  Malik cringed inside hard thinking that they expected Altaïr to be in his office already.  "No wonder he looks the way he does."  He thought to himself as he studied the young man before him.

 "I am going to be hell if you don't keep your voice down.  Now what do you want?  Do not give me any lip about you can only tell the Grandmaster."  Malik held his ground he also had not opened the door any further. 

 "I want you to get the hell out of my way there are things to be done and he should have been out of bed hours ago."  The novice was not respectful in the tones he used with the Dai.

 Malik looked at the two guards in the hall.  "Take him and get him out of my sight!"  Malik's voice carried down the length of the hall.   "Breakfast can be sent up but that is the only knock I want to hear,"  he glared at the guards, "do you understand?"  They both nodded several times over knowing that if this man was someone the Grandmaster trusted he was not someone to argue with.

 Ahmad scurried away not knowing the trouble he was in already with the Dai that had helped free the order of the Apple's controller.

 Malik closed the outer door but did not lock it.  He went back into the bedroom and he stopped when he saw how Altaïr had moved on the bed.  He was curled uncovered in a fetal ball, his head folded against his knees, so the Dai could not see his face.  Altaïr was laying on one of his arms the other draped randomly on his side the long fingers stiff but still.   Malik had stopped because the assassin was curled in the warm spot where Malik had been laying.  The blankets and pillows now resided on the floor Malik just shook his head as he grabbed the black Dai's overrobe he normally wore off the chair.  He hated this, so much as Altaïr had broken him in so many ways, no man deserved to be driven to death because others figured out how to use him.  The Dai made no effort to cover Altaïr as he knew that the assassin would just throw it off again as he had never slept properly when he was alone.  Malik leaned over the bed resting on his arm to be able to reach the sleeping assassin.   He kissed his head lightly and left the room silently closing the door just as the outer door was being knocked on lightly.

Malik opened the door to the initiate with the breakfast he had asked for.  "Thank you."  He closed and locked the door again much to the guard's dislike.  He brought it over to the small desk that was in the anteroom.  The desk itself was small but it really could not be seen under the mound of paperwork that covered its surface.  He moved some of it aside not caring about order since it wasn't in any.  As he did he noticed an odd parchment at the bottom of the stack and pulled it out.  He was nibbling on the bread mindlessly as he sat there opening the strange letter.  As a Dai he had seen many letters in his lifetime but nothing like this, the parchment was very expensive, upon opening it he would notice how very neat the hand was.  The wax had been broken already so it wasn't that the Grandmaster had not read it already. 

His mouth just stopped as he read the words on the page.  Malik looked back at the bedroom door and paled.  He could not contain the rage building in him as well as the upset it was too much.  Sure assassins took chances with their lives everyday but this, this was too much even for him.  He rose from the desk the parchment in his hand taking it with him as he left the Grandmaster's rooms.   He glared at the guards as he left.  "No one goes through that door."  He seethed as he made his way to Altaïr's office the desk was worse than the day before as more had been added without a thought.  He dug through the pile looking for something specific when he found it he left the novices in his way he pushed out of his way. 

 Malik's strides were long and forceful as he entered the courtyard where practice was being held.  "Rauf!"  He yelled to be heard and everything went still.  A man in grey and a black mask strode over to Malik curious as to what the Dai could possibly want with him and why the Grandmaster had not been seen this morning. 

 "Yes Malik?"  He was curiously looking at the young Dai's pained face wondering what could leave the usually combative man with such worry that he displayed it so openly.

"Do you know about these?"  He walked away indicating the other to follow as he passed him the older one of the two parchments.

 Rauf left his students to another and followed the Dai of Jerusalem along that path that led back towards the library and the Grandmaster's office.  He stopped as he read.  "Malik, where did you get this?"

 Malik turned and stopped facing the older instructor.  He took the two steps so he was sharing the man's personal space.  "The Grandmaster's desk.  I am betting he told no one."  Rauf nodded only once.

 "Where is he anyways?"  The worry in the older man's eyes was genuine.

 "I am keeping him asleep, you guys are trying to kill him but now I know that may not be why he avoids sleep now that I have seen this."  Malik sighed and turned away again heading back towards the office and the private rooms of the Grandmaster.  "Thank you."  He didn't take the letter back from the Novice master.  He wanted him to deal with it as he knew he would.  Altaïr deserved better than this.

 

~~

 

Malik returned to Altaïr's rooms.  Opening the bedroom door he could only stare and understand why he wasn't eating or caring about himself.  "This is going to change."  He muttered as he studied the sleeping form of the man who had taken so much from him but had given Malik so much in return without even knowing it.  He closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed reaching for the blanket to cover the form of his best friend and his favorite enemy.  He laid next to him carefully knowing Altaïr would move once he realized someone was in the bed with him.

 Malik laid there waiting, watching, hoping he could figure this out.  Only a coward hid behind a fancy script to torment a man's mind in such a manner.  He ran his fingers in Altaïr's long hair hoping he would realize he was there.  "What do you want Malik?"  His voice was weak, pained and annoyed as he raised his head seeing the sunlight but more so looking at Malik that close to him already dressed.  "What time is it?"  The panic danced across his pallid face as he turned to get out of bed.

 "Time for you to sleep."  Altaïr's face fell.  "I am taking care of things and you need to sleep novice."  Altaïr laid back on the bed but he laid against the Dai closing his eyes and relaxing the annoyance leaving his strained face.  Malik covered him and grabbed the pillows from the floor so Altaïr could be more comfortable.  Altaïr was asleep again in seconds the warmth of the other in the bed with him was enough to let him fall asleep easily.  Once the older was asleep Malik covered him properly and rose from the bed, closing the door quietly.

 Malik went back to the desk in the anteroom to try to work through some of the paperwork that Altaïr had been doing just by the script on some of the pages but he seemed not to keep up with.  He grimaced at the script on the page but knew that was just how Altaïr wrote things.  He smiled at the thought of their instructor years ago trying to get the assassin to change his script.  He ate the food on the tray figuring that Altaïr needed sleep more than anything right now.  He wished he could lay next to him but he was risking enough already by spending the whole night with him in the same bed. 

 

~~

 

Rauf stood there rereading the neat hand on the expensive parchment.

_Spring will bring a new Grandmaster that will lead us to the new beginning of the Assassins and the failure of the two previous will be put behind us.  The young one now will not live to see his next birthday as he has not the skill or wisdom to lead this order into the future._

It was January Second.


	3. Chapter 3

Malik spent the day organizing the paperwork on the grandmaster's desk and trying to make some semblance out of it.  He had to give Altaïr credit in that he could tell he was trying.  He kept looking back at the bedroom door worry on his young face.  The man laying behind it was such a mix of conflict he wondered sometimes how he had gotten so far.  This only lasted about five seconds when he thought about how driven the man could be in his arrogance Altaïr had a great mind but Malik saw through this all, he knew the pained, troubled soul that rested under the childish visage.  Altair was so many things but his heart was there he just never let anyone see it, even Malik wondered if he had ever truly seen it.

Time slipped under his pen as he wheedled the pile into a lesser one and the pile of outgoing grew immensely.  He would reach mindlessly for the next parchment as he sat there, the quill harshly scratching against the desk; he would pause every time he thought he heard something from the bedroom.  He rose quietly when it was past lunchtime as he had grown hungry again but he stepped into the bedroom to check on the assassin who was still curled into a ball asleep the blankets and pillows on the floor as he took his quiet breaths.  Malik stood there watching the once vibrant young man sleep in his grey skin wondering why all this was happening at once.  The order needed Altair so much right now but what good was it to drive him to his early death.  "Death."  Malik whispered it heavily as he watched Altair's lashes flicker in the dim sunlight.  The Dai's heart crept into his throat, as he really did not understand why he felt the way he did but more so why was the assassin left to his own devices at this point when it seemed he only wished death upon himself.  Malik walked away not touching the sleeping form in the bed.  He closed the bedroom door quietly thinking he would have to wake him for dinner as he needed to eat.

The messenger knocked on the outer door but it was a quiet knock as Malik rose to answer it he made sure to ask to have lunch brought up.  Rauf had not come to speak to him but he was afraid to leave Altair alone with the way he seemed to be destroying himself slowly.  He could not understand why Altair was giving in to the threats of death he was receiving when this was just a normal problem of being the grandmaster of the assassin order.  Once lunch was brought Malik sat back at the small desk when someone was beating on the door again before his ass touched the chair.  Setting the tray down he ran to see who was trying to disturb the Grandmaster. 

"What?"

"I am sorry, where is the Grandmaster?"

"He is not to be bothered."  Malik growled as he glared at the man standing before him.  The Dai didn't know who he was at all.

"Is he sick or something because he hasn't been in his office and people need to talk to him?"  The stranger made it sound like there was something very important that the Grandmaster was not taking care of as he stood there inspecting Malik.

"It doesn't matter other than he is not going to be in his office today.  Now go away."  Malik slammed the door in the man's face.  His mind kept telling him that this was why Altair was in the condition he was in but it seemed like there was something else going on as Altair would go on missions for days and not be in the condition he was in now.  How thin Altair was bothered Malik so much as he had not seen him like this for many years and that attack had just been so brutal Malik wondered sometimes how Altair had survived being in captivity for so long.  He shuttered at the thought of that failed mission that had nearly cost the assassin his life.  The Dai had not been with him at that time with Al Mualim having separated them.

"Malik!"  Altair's bloodcurdling scream brought the Dai out of his reverie easily and Malik rose from the desk hastily dropping the quill and knocking over the inkwell as he turned towards the bedroom pushing the door out of his way as if it was an evil monster.  He sat close to the assassin on the bed and reached for his head as his face was still buried against his knees.

"Shh I am here."  Altair's breathing had changed into breathless pants as he turned his head to look up at Malik.

The pain laced on Altaïr's face was immense as he laid there trying to force air into his weakened lungs.  His eyes were an expanse of black hell, as he looked at the one thing that he hoped could save him from the way he felt inside as the pain slithered through him slowly making it worse.  Malik looked at him and the rage started brewing from a fester into bloodletting gouge.  The Dai's fingers were caressing Altair's now fever ridden cheek.  The sheen of sweat let his fingertips slide over the smooth but scarred surface of Altaïr's skin.

"Malik, it hurts to breathe."  Altair's voice was pain, agony and weakness as it cut through the still room.  This was enough for Malik's panic to rise as he looked at his hated rival laying there with a helpless vulnerability on his pained face.  He bolted from the room easily enough the sensation of Altair's burning skin glued to his fingertips as he ran hoping to find the doctor in the infirmary.  Stopping at the small office he found one of the novices that had chosen the path of medicine standing there sorting something as the Dai approached.

"Where is the doctor?"  The urgency in Malik's voice would be heard easily the caring and worry would not be heard as much as felt in his inflection.  The older man came from around the corner concern on his lined face as he looked at Malik.

"What do you need?"  The voice scathed from around the corner as he walked towards the Dai.   He didn't know who Malik was or what he wanted since the Dai looked to be maybe slightly tired but otherwise in perfect shape.

"You need to figure out what is wrong."  Malik didn't dare reveal who needed the attention but he indicated for the doctor to follow him.  The man followed easily enough despite Malik's almost jog as he hurried back to the Grandmaster's rooms.  Altair had not really moved on the bed but his face gave away his worsening pain as he laid there having trouble breathing at the slow rate he was.  The doctor cringed and looked at Malik like why didn't you call me sooner.  Altair's eyes were perfectly still as they rested on the Dai's black robe.

"Get out and I will deal with this."  The doctor barked at the Dai like he was some idiot.  Malik looked at Altair briefly and stalked out of the bedroom hoping that the pain would be subdued so the assassin didn't have to look at him like that.

~~

Hours flew by as Malik worked and the doctor stayed in the bedroom, Altair's screams growing louder and with an urgency that the very worried Dai could not take anymore.  There was another knock on the outer door.  "Dammit."  He growled as he rose to see who it might be pestering him now.  He threw open the offending plank of wood and looked at the man standing there.  "What?!"

The man who kept track of monetary side of the order was standing there books in hand as things needed to be gone over.  "This needs to be done rapi-" The scream that Altair unleashed was so loud training in the ring stopped for several moments.  The bean counter ran from Malik as he slammed the door bolting into the bedroom.

The doctor was sitting on the bed not really touching the assassin at all and he looked up at Malik.  Instead of speaking he rose and pulled the Dai into the outer room not closing the bedroom door.  His voice was loud and carried through the rooms.  "I do not know what is doing this to him but you should probably be planning on selecting a new Grandmaster."  He turned away from Malik walking towards the outer door, "because I don't think he has long to live."  The words were casual as if he were discussing the weather the man almost seemed happy to have to speak them.  He didn't say anything else to Malik as he slammed the outer door as Altair screamed again. 

"Son of a bitch."  Rage, uncontrolled built up rage ran through Malik's veins, as he couldn't imagine his life without the assassin.  Sure they had had their rough times but to die at twenty-five screaming in his own bed?  The Dai ran for the outer door and locked it not caring now.  If he was going to lose the only thing he had left in this world he was going to try to make as painless as possible for the man.   He was fighting not just crying and losing it right there but then he listened to Altair screaming and he knew he had to fight his own feelings as Altair was still fighting for his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stop now Malik just go the hell away.  I can't get you out of my mind and I am just a dying man now.  Let me go my heart my love why are you doing this to me when I am meant to stay here to love him.  He needs me for he shouldn't be left alone in this world of pure hell.  Stop inferring that you hate me Malik because in your heart you cannot go on without me._

Altair's screams echoing through the rooms the stone walls doing nothing to buffer their growing volume.  Malik sat next to the curled up form of the only thing he had left in the brutal world that he now hated more than ever.  His only friend, his only hope lay in the bed big enough for two yet he only now took up a fourth of it.  The frail frame of the once great master assassin was now still as his breathing grew quieter and slower. 

_I have failed you Altair, so many times letting you believe that you were at fault.  When it was the world around you failing to understand the soul that lies in your broken body but more so the broken soul that lies within your precious heart that no one wants to take the time to see._   Malik sat there caressing the cold cheek of the only man that embraced his soul and saw it for what it was.  The Dai had never realized this even in this tortured moment of hell he could not see what Altair was to him other than his best friend and worst nightmare.

Altair kept screaming the noise growing weaker as whatever was trying to kill him kept gaining and he losing.  He reached out knowing the Dai was sitting on the bed next to him.  "Malik."  It was a hoarse croak of a man who had been screaming for hours and hours.  The Dai had to swallow his fist to stop himself from sobbing at that moment, as there was so much in Altaïr's voice that neither man would admit at that moment.  "Help me."  Malik had no resolve left at that point.  His eyes let go the tears he was holding in as Altair's eyes came open the golden bright orbs lifeless and dull in the bright room.  Nothing sparkled in them as they moved rapidly the pain echoing in their depths.  The assassin tried to touch Malik's tearstained face not understanding why it was so wet as he sat there a warm life next to the cold of the dying assassin.

Malik jumped up and kissed Altair's forehead lightly before bolting from the room and unlocking the door.  The assassin was screaming again as the pain overtook him again into the depths of delirium.  The Dai ran pushing and shoving anyone in his way as he clearly needed out of the castle and away from what he couldn't watch.  He made it to the outside of the library nearly plowing this thin young man over.  He wasn't dressed in any capacity of the order as he stood there eyeing the frenzied man in the black robe.

"Sorry."  Malik's voice held all the pain inside him in one word as he turned to race past the man in simple grey robes.

"Is there something I can do?"  The young accented voice that came from the young man was calm and collected.  Malik was too enraged to care but he opened his mouth his rage frothing from his lips as Altair's screams were now loud enough to be heard in the courtyard.  "That poor soul where is he?"

Malik just looked the man dumbfounded.  "Unless you are a doctor no just leave me alone."  The Dai's eyes moved to the tower where Altaïr was and he visibly cringed at the suffering echoing into the practice ring.  Rauf and his students were staring at the castle and then at Malik wondering what was going on but too scared to say a word.

"Actually I am, I was told that one was needed here so please take me to the owner of such a beautiful voice but is in so much pain he cannot be calmed."  The man's soothing baritone voice was just loud enough to be heard over the screams.  Malik could not believe his ears for many reasons as he stood there trying to comprehend that this really was happening.  He roughly grabbed the man's arm and was running back towards Altair's chambers.

The man didn't hesitate when Malik grabbed him and started running towards the screams.  Up the stairs they went higher and deeper into the castle.  The man was young so it was easy for him to keep up even when Malik took the stairs two at a time.  Outside Altair's chambers Malik stopped, as the screaming became this awful keening that a dying animal would make.  The emotions he tried to bury burst forth at that moment as he opened the outer door quickly, pulled the man into the anteroom, and slammed the door locking it.  The bedroom door was open but the young man didn't peek in, instead he looked at the Dai.

"The other doctor told me he is to die.  He did not say why.  Please try."  The plea in Malik's voice no one would miss.  The caring heart he didn't want to betray was there as well as the doctor nodded and studied the Dai's worn face.  Malik led him into the bedroom to the curled up form of the man who was everything and nothing to him.

The doctor looked at Malik as he walked into the bedroom and scrunched up his face.  "So he wasn't injured or anything that you know of?"  Malik shook his head as he sat on the bed near Altair.  The assassin reached for Malik without a word other than the keening that was coming from his open mouth.  His eyes were squeezed shut as the pain ruled every sense of his being. 

"Can you move him or is the pain making him lay that way?"  Malik looked lost as he listened to Altair's screams. 

"He usually sleeps curled like that so maybe I can."  Malik put his hands on Altaïr's knees and tried to push them so the doctor could look at him.  There was not much resistance as Altaïr was very weak now.  The doctor reached in and peeled up the sleep shirt that was now more like a blanket around his thin frame.  The doctor's face changed completely when he looked at Altair's torso.  He let go of the shirt and looked at Malik. 

"He has probably been poisoned.  He is fighting it very hard, he must have a great will to live my friend most would have been dead hours ago.  I need water and wine if you have it."  Malik nodded fleeing to the anteroom for what the doctor wanted thrusting the wineskin at him as he went into the washroom for water.  "Get him to drink as much of the water as you can.  Since I have no idea what might have been used we are going to be careful and hope he keeps fighting it."  He touched the assassin's forehead his cool smooth skin clammy under his smooth fingers.  "Poor thing I wish I could do more, you must be one stubborn bastard."  Malik laughed a hearty full sound that made the assassin stop screaming for several moments that the Dai used to get water into his dehydrated body.  "By your reaction I am right?"

Altair swallowed as much of the water as he could as Malik laughed.  "Yes that is probably the only reason he is alive with everything he has been through."  Altair stopped drinking to scream again and again.  The doctor reached for his right hand and held it in his own.  "Be careful he can break fingers with those things."  Malik knew this all too well because Altair had been able to for years and years.  The young man nodded but didn't seem to care as he let the assassin grip his hand firmly.  He was searching in his bag that was open on the bed with the other.

"Brew this with as little water as you can and slowly let him drink it."  Malik looked at the herbal mess and nodded knowing what most of it was.  He went into the anteroom to brew the draught as Altair laid there with his hand in the doctor's screaming still.  After several minutes Malik came back with the draught there wasn't much that the assassin would have to drink as he dripped it carefully into his parted lips.  "Slowly..."  He looked at Malik carefully worried he was putting too much stress on this man the cared dearly for the other.  It was so easy to see but so easy to see why he could, the other one was so strong, stubborn but he was trying to imagine what he would look like with weight on his bones and he had to bury his thoughts as Malik watched carefully as Altair swallowed the draught drip by drip.

The screams had stopped and more importantly, Altair's body relaxed as he passed out after having half of the draught.  The doctor rested his hand back on the bed and covered up the still form of the assassin.  He reached for Altair's forehead again frowning but he knew the young man needed time considering he should have been dead hours ago. Malik wanted a moment alone with Altair but he didn't say anything as they both stood there watching Altair's body settle into an almost steady rhythm of breathing.  The doctor was shoving things back into his bag but watching Malik out of the corner of his eye smiling inside.  He left the Dai standing there after grabbing his bag and walking into the anteroom closing the bedroom door behind him quietly.

Malik didn't even look at the doctor leaving him.  His eyes glued to Altaïr's chest as it slowly rose and fell.  The Dai took the assassin's limp hand into his own as his eyes moved to the older's face.  _You have to live you know and I know somehow you will for you are the most stubborn person I have ever known.  I see what you want for this order and I can only sit back, watching, as you have grown so much in the last year.  Why though must you affect me so?  I am left to wonder where you will take me next you impish devil of a man that makes me discard so much of who I am when you are around.  Novice you are all over again learning how to keep this order alive and yet I feel alive when I am with you.  Dammit Altaïr you are making me think things about you that I shouldn't._

Malik's face turned to annoyance, as he looked at the sleeping assassin whose hand moved slightly in the Dai's much warmer one.  "Safety and Peace Altaïr."  He whispered it quietly as he realized his heart was in his throat again.  The Dai slipped the cold hand under the blankets and walked away annoyed at himself for leaving the new doctor alone for so long.

Altaïr's breaths grew shorter as he laid there alone fighting for his life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn," Hamid saw the two visitor's chairs in front of the desk and flopped himself into one flexing the hand the assassin had held.

"I warned you."  Malik chided him gently going to the door for a few moments before sitting behind the desk.  "Would you care for some dinner while we wait?"  Malik's gratefulness showed as he studied the thin man before him.  He was young with darker skin than the Dai's and shorter than Malik.  The Dai stuck out his hand, "Malik Al'Sayf."

"Hamid Khandari."  The young man shook the Dai's hand appreciating the strong grip.  "And that would be perfect because we will need to probably give him more draught by the time we are done.  Your..."

"Grandmaster."  The word was a cold title fitting to the man that owned it. 

"...Grandmaster is not out of danger yet but he seems a virile young man.  I do not mean to offend but I know nothing about your order only that rumor's in the village said you were seeking a physic that didn't like Templars, whom I have every reason to hate since I have no parents because of them."  He closed his dark brown eyes for a few moments before the knock at the door startled them back open.  He peered into the bedroom seeing that the assassin had not moved and smiled because he could easily see the rise and fall of his chest.

"He is nothing now compared to what he was three months ago.  I never should have left."  Malik said this to himself but Hamid caught it easily. 

"Meaning three months ago he was healthy as can be?"  He inquired easily as Malik set the simple meal between them and sat back down.  He poured wine for them both and started eating.

"Not quite but the injuries he had I knew would mend as I had stitched them myself.  He usually heals well and quickly so my shock when I walked into his office yesterday was great."  Malik kept looking towards the bedroom his eyes full of worry and rage.

"The poison is a common one unfortunately so you figuring out where it came from will be difficult but the part that might make sense is this was probably done over time."  He ate quietly and efficiently.  Malik trusted this man it just happened but his instinct was usually right as he looked to the bedroom when there was a loud sigh from Altaïr.  He was just settling into a deeper slumber with Malik's name whispered on his lips.  Hamid smiled at Malik as he ate.  Malik was fighting blushing and cursing at the same time.

"So tell me what does a Grandmaster do?"  He wasn't condescending he was just trying to understand what his patient did.

"Usually a lot of paperwork and a lot of trying to get the men to do what is needed and listen to complaints of others.  Altaïr however tends to do more with the novices and initiates to keep himself in top condition."  When Malik spoke Altaïr's name the doctor smiled at the way the Dai savored the word.

"That is helpful to know, so he will build himself back up to be in the condition you are in then?"  He was breaking the pita apart into small pieces and using it to finish the rice he had not eaten yet.

Malik smiled at the observant young man.  "He will be in better shape than I, somehow he always managed to out run me no matter how much I tried."  An endearing smile crept onto Malik's lips as he thought about all the times Altaïr had out run him only to find himself corned by the slower man.  Hamid smiled with him as he finished his meal and rose from the chair stretching his short body.

"You should make more and I will see how he is while you are."  Hamid strode into the bedroom easily enough and just stood there smiling at the now stretched out form in the bed.  He recovered Altaïr and was resting the back of his hand against the assassin's forehead when Malik came in.  "The other doctor, whoever he is, shouldn't be a doctor.  It was very easy to see that he had been poisoned.  I know you didn't catch it but I get the impression you were too worried and are not really a doctor by trade."  He watched for Malik's reaction to his words. 

"I am not a doctor no but I do a lot where I can as I am good at sewing wounds closed and taking care of them after.  Poison is something most assassin's frown on so it's not something I usually see.  I will make sure that man is gone when I wake again."  Rage seethed in his words as he dripped the draught into Altaïr's parched lips.  "I don't think one can be too worried about the man that will shape this order for many years to come."  He didn't touch the assassin with the other man there and it was grating on him for many reasons.  _Damn you Altaïr, making me want to take care of you in so many ways_.  His inner voice was waging its war with its owner as always.

Hamid stood there watching his patient and smiled at the contorted expressions on the other man's face.  _People are so cruel as to deny what is meant to be because it does not fit their shallow norms_.  Inside he was screaming, as he knew Malik cared so much for Altaïr.  "Where can I sleep?  When he wakes I will need to be here to make sure of a few things."  Malik nodded breaking out of his confusion.

"In here for tonight, tomorrow I will set you up with something more permanent because I already know you are staying."  The Dai was looking at Altaïr with a little less worry on his face as the assassin slept on with peaceful even breaths.  Malik rose and led him to the guest room that was connected to the Grandmaster's room.  Hamid followed easily after looking at Altaïr once more.

"You are going to sit with him I hope?"  The worry in his dark eyes showed as he looked up at Malik and tossed his bag in the chair in the guest room sitting on the bed and stretching.

"Yes I plan to sit with him."  Hamid had a strained look on his face as he was trying to decide how to express to Malik that he didn't care if Altaïr was the person he wanted in his bed.  He yawned and laid down as there was a knock on the outer door that Altaïr was oblivious to.  Malik ran to answer it leaving the doctor on his own.

Rauf was standing there parchment in his gnarled hand.  It was unopened as the man handed it to the Dai.  "How is he?"  Altaïr was quietly sleeping still as the two men stood at the door.

"Better but we could still lose him.  Someone has been poisoning him since I left."  Rauf's face fell and the shock he could not hide filled his eyes.

"I will figure this out."  The concern on his face grew as he tried to look past Malik's shoulder.  Knowing how much Rauf cared about the assassin Malik let him in the room so he could peek at his Grandmaster who was sleeping peacefully on his back a smirk on his face.

Rauf smiled.  "Someone didn't count on how stubborn his will to live is."  He reached for Altaïr's face brushing his cold cheek only for a moment before turning to look at Malik.  "How did you figure it out?"

"The new doctor figured it out in about two minutes."  Malik looked at the guest room door then back to the instructor.  "We are getting rid of that old man.  He didn't even look at Altaïr and told me there was no hope as if Altaïr didn't matter."  He sighed before looking at the thin form in the bed for a moment and then walking out of the bedroom with Rauf following him closing the door.

"Well all we can do is hope he gets better."  Rauf was smiling, as he knew Altaïr's perseverance and determination so well.  Malik opened the parchment finally as he was thinking about Altaïr and trying to deny the feelings that were growing in his heart of all places. 

It was the same exceptional script as the other two.

_Death will come the day is coming you waste of life.  You will no longer destroy mine or anyone else's again.  I will see your end on the day you were born.  Your friends will not be able to save you for there are many ways set for you to meet your end you snake._

Malik stood there fighting his rage, trying to understand why it was breaking his heart open to read such threats against the Grandmaster when he received them all the time though most were empty, and nothing more than words on a tattered page.  Rauf left him quietly to contemplate the conflicts in his mind as he walked into the guest room to find Hamid sound asleep in the bed.  Malik quietly closed the door and went back into the bedroom.  He bent and kissed Altaïr's forehead lightly staring at him close up his eyes memorizing each curve, each scar, each line.  He pulled away angry with himself stalking out of the room but closing the door silently.

Malik flopped his tired body on the cushions trying to sleep but his life with Altaïr kept haunting him.  All the times he had berated the other man, all the times he had physically harmed him, the golden eyes that just made him stop the very first time he saw them when they were still children.  He eventually slept holding one of the cushions in his arm Altaïr's name on his lips.

"Malik!!!"  Altaïr's scream came just at sunrise a pained blood curdling wail echoing only once through the castle.  The cracks and grunts that followed the scuffling sounds as Malik stood there unable to get the door open.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to update.

Malik could not get the door open as he pushed and pushed and still nothing.  "Altaïr!”  His voice was scathing worry as he pressed harder on the door unable to budge it an inch.  The scuffling stopped for several moments leaving the room in silence and Malik's thoughts racing.  After several minutes the door creaked open, the Dai was standing there with his eyes closed hoping that his best friend was alive.

Hamid stood there looking at Malik a hateful expression on his face.  "What is that?”  He was pointing to the bloody body laying facedown next to the Grandmaster's bed.  Malik was not looking at the body but at Altaïr and the blood that covered him.  The assassin's breaths were pants as he lay in the bed writhing with more pain than he had been before the doctor had come.

"That is...”  Malik's voice trailed away as Hamid worked around the bed examining the assassin and running back to the guestroom for his bag.  He set it on the bed and was digging in it for what he needed.  "...I have no idea. He has nothing to identify what he is and I have never seen him before.  You take care of him.”  The worry would not be missed in his mild tones.  "I'll take care of this.”  The Dai hefted the body on his shoulder and walked from the room.

Hamid stood there for several moments listening to Altaïr breathe and wiping the blood off his face.  The screaming started at that point, as he couldn't contain it any longer.  He moved cut the shirt off the assassin revealing the two stab wounds that marred his chest.  He was closely examining them when Malik came back in alone his face cringing as he saw the wounds.

The screams told the Dai he must go make more of the draught and that was what he did coming back into the room cup in hand.  Hamid nodded at him as he worked at sewing the worst of the two wounds.  "You want to do that one or do you want me to do both?”  Malik was watching the doctor's hands move with an accurate swiftness as he made his stitches very small.

"You do both he will have less of a scar from the way you sew.”  Malik was cleaning the blood from Altaïr's face trying to find the infraction but he couldn't.  He smiled at the assassin as he realized it was just his now dead enemy's.

Altaïr's screams slowed down and then stopped the draught taking effect swiftly.  Malik breathed a deep sigh of relief.  The assassin not being in pain mattered to him more than he cared to admit. 

Hamid sewed quickly as the assassin was weak enough he did not need to lose more blood.  He kept his eyes on his work and off of Malik standing there with a frantic worry on his face.  The doctor was finished and made sure there were no other injuries before covering the sleeping assassin.

"He is a strong one."  He was shaking his head in amazement because most would be dead between the poisoning and the blood loss from the stab wounds.  "Come we should let him sleep without interruption."  Hamid was quickly gathering his things as he ran his fingers over Altaïr's forehead relieved that there was no fever.

"Stronger than the rest of us."  Malik looked at the bed again but turned and closed the door quietly his heart racing and hating so much.  He sat at the desk in the anteroom when there was a knock at the door.  Hamid was sitting at the table looking at something in his bag as the Dai rose to see who it was. 

"He's one of ours."  Rauf's voice was quiet.  "Please say he is still alive."  The concern on the instructors face bloomed fully as he thought about the Grandmaster. 

"Yes dammit but how the hell did that piece of shit get in his room?"  The Dai's voice echoed in the hall, as he had not let the instructor into the room.  Hamid was listening and understanding where Malik's rage was spewing from.  The poor man had been through so much in such a short amount of time and had no place to throw the pain. 

"I don't know Malik.  Settle down throwing your temper at me is going to gain nothing."  Malik's eyes just got bigger.

"I am not going to settle down."  He took a breath, "he dies and then you will really see what I can turn into."  Malik's focus was gone, Altaïr was twisting at his heart again without trying.  Malik took another breath and actually opened the door letting the instructor in.  Rauf nodded at Hamid who had not moved, the young man seemed to understand his need to be quiet at that moment. 

"Malik, you know he won't die on us that easily.  Look what the Templars did to him when he wasn't even a master assassin?"  Rauf rested a reassuring hand on the Dai's shoulder. 

"I know but he was younger and we paced around for two weeks before they even let us near him."  Malik would never forget the frail purple form that rested in the healer's bed.  It had been so hard to tell it was even his best friend they had beaten his face so much it had been broken into pieces.  It was months before he even could speak or look at you again.  The pain moved across the Dai's face again his rage brewing again as he looked at the bedroom door, the bedroom that Altaïr was not safe in anymore.

"I am going to find out who made him do this to the grandmaster."  Rauf was trying but he was worried as well.  If Altaïr did perish, things would be hell around the order and he envisioned it falling apart without the assassin's leadership.  Despite his reluctance to run the order, Altaïr was actually very good at it.  "You should rest Malik, you are drained beyond belief from all of this."  Malik nodded but didn't say anything for a moment, as he looked at the doctor his rage still boiling in his dark eyes.  "How long do we wait until we know the poison isn't going to kill him?"

"He has survived longer than he should have so it is hard to know.  Given that he hasn't had any for two days, I would think with what I know that it is out of him now and the only thing that might kill him is infection from those two wounds.  They didn't seem to be poisoned when I closed them."  Malik nodded because he had gotten the same impression.  Rauf walked over to the bedroom door and cracked it open taking in the frail skeleton of the man who was destined for so much.

"Malik what did you do to him?"  His tone had an almost playful sarcastic tone to it.  Malik bolted over to the door to look and didn’t understand what Rauf was talking about.  Altaïr looked just like he and the doctor had left him.

"What?"

"He's smiling at you."  Rauf grinned at Malik and the Dai rolled his eyes. 

"You, you..."  Malik could only laugh because once he looked again he realized how right Rauf was because the assassin wasn't just smiling, he had that defiant smirk on his full lips.

"I don't think we have to worry about him dying my friend."  Rauf patted his shoulder as Malik closed the door relief on his worn face.  Hamid was smiling at the idea they knew their friend well enough to know he was all right.

"Rauf find him a decent room and send that useless old man up here or get rid of him for me."  Malik sighed, he was tired as worrying about the assassin was wearing him down his own smirk came to his lips as he thought about everything Altaïr was defying right now.  Hamid followed Rauf from the room closing the door quietly.

~~

"I hope you are not put off by Malik, I know he can be harsh but he means well."  Rauf's voice was quiet in the hall as he led Hamid to his new rooms.

"No, he cares a great deal for Altaïr and I don't see anything wrong with that."  Hamid smiled and yawned.  "I just will want to keep a close eye on him for awhile but I think Malik will understand.

"Yes.  They only have each other, have for a long time but then that is the lot of most assassins."  Rauf left him in the room to get comfortable and find the useless old man.

Hamid left his things in the rooms and went back up to the Grandmaster’s rooms intending to grab things from the spare room but he fell asleep in the bed as he sat there only for a moment.  Malik didn’t even notice that he never came out, as he was too engrossed in the pile of letters.

~~

 Rauf went to fetch the old doctor that Malik wished gone but the old man was gone already without a word except there on the bed was a note on the same parchment in the same neat script.

 

_You have failed to kill him you are going to die._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Malik sat there reading a letter at the desk in the anteroom while Altair slept hard behind the bedroom door.  Malik’s attention span was so small as he just wanted to go in the bedroom and somehow make Altaïr better.  The man had suffered enough and needed to laugh again, smile again.  Malik’s mind drifted away from the letter he was reading.  A smirk came across his own face as his mind thought back to the last time he had seen Altaïr with a true smile on his face.  It had been after the temple, the first time Altaïr had dared try to kiss him, it was so innocent but meant so much to both of them.  The letter forgotten Malik couldn't take it anymore as he laid it on the desk and went to the outer door of the anteroom locking it.  He needed a nap anyways might as well sit with Altaïr and maybe even share the bed with him.  The poor thing always seemed to sleep better with Malik next to him.

Malik quietly opened the bedroom door and just stood admiring the thin form of the man who had nearly destroyed him and yet meant more to him than any one soul had.  The Dai caught himself just staring at the Grandmaster as his chest rose and fell in a slow even rhythm.  The two wounds marred his chest but they would heal, Altaïr healed fast and rather well normally so Malik was not worried at all.  He slipped his boots and black Dai's robe from his shoulders.  His weapons were next as he sat on the bed slowly not really wanting to wake the sleeping assassin.  Laying next to Altaïr without touching him Malik’s heart caught in his throat and was beating faster as he reached to find Altaïr’s hand and hold it in the one he had left.

Altair moved towards Malik as soon as he realized Malik was in the bed with him.  He snuggled up to the Dai his cold skin clashing with Malik's warmth.  The assassin purred in his sleep as he moved towards the Dai.  Malik could only smile inside and out knowing that anytime they had slept near each other Altaïr actually slept and his nightmares hid away from the Dai's caring presence.  Malik sighed and closed his eyes not wanting to think about how much he truly did care for the man snuggled next to him.  Malik dozed off lightly as he was tired from trying to take care of the order and worrying over the grandmaster's condition.  Then there was his heart that changed every time he looked at Altaïr.

An hour later Altaïr woke quietly the pain having left him enough that he didn't scream unless he moved the wrong way.  He turned his head realizing who was laying with him and just smiled.  The assassin had his own doubts and worry about Malik but he knew he cared for him in so many ways he just had failed to show it and ended up hurting Malik so much.  Yes he had changed and grown since that day at the temple but it still broke his heart to look at Malik and know everything he had taken from his best friend.  Malik had forgiven him but it took longer for the assassin to forgive himself.  He turned on his side so he was facing the sleeping Dai and kissed his forehead lightly letting his soft lips linger against the Dai’s warm skin.

Malik didn't stir at all, even as Altaïr wrapped his weak arms around him and started kneading at his shoulders.  Malik relaxed under the assassin's hands bringing a smirk to Altaïr’s lips.  He wanted to wake him so badly but he knew he needed the rest for the Dai was doing so much for him and here he was unable to do much of anything but eat and sleep.  Carefully he moved so he was curled on Malik’s chest.  The doctor had not put a shirt back on Altaïr so his bare skin pressed against the Dai's warm body.  The assassin's golden eyes were studying Malik’s twitching lashes, the curves of his brows and the way one side of his upper lip kept twitching as he dreamt about something.  Altaïr could never resist those lips.  He closed his eyes slowly the lashes dark hoods against his pale cheeks.  The dark circles under his eyes marred his face as he touched Malik's lips with his own tasting the cinnamon and bread left on the younger's lips.

Malik didn't know what kept touching his lips but damn he wanted to sleep and he pushed at Altaïr in his hazy wakefulness.  "Go away." he hadn't even opened his eyes to see what had woken him.  Altaïr kept kissing him very lightly refusing to stop as he had not really kissed the man properly before.  Malik’s eyes fluttered open to Altaïr’s thin serene face.  He was a pale vision as his lips caressed Malik's once again as he did not realize the Dai was staring at him.  Malik's heart stopped in his chest as he studied the form right in front of him and kicking himself for not seeing what had been in front of him all these years.  He closed his eyes again and kissed Altaïr back carefully unsure where this was going.  Altaïr’s lips were a contradiction to the man that owned them and the harsh things that usually came out of them.  Their full supple softness teased against Malik's as he pressed his firm ones against the assassin's.

Altair stopped kissing Malik his eyes popping open slowly as he studied Malik’s deep brown ones with his amber ones.  Malik could only lay there stupefied with his own ignorance of the effect Altaïr’s lips had on him at that moment.  His brows knitted together as he looked up at the assassin.  Altaïr looked away like a kid caught stealing the presents from under the tree early.  Malik could only smile at the assassin, confusion marring his eyes but he had tasted so little but his mind was lusting for more.  Altaïr was still very weak but Malik’s resistance to the man was nearing none as the golden eyes kept looking right into his.

"I shouldn't have woken you I am sorry.”  Altaïr went to move off Malik’s chest and the Dai would have none of it holding Altaïr in place firmly with his arm.  "What?”  Altaïr’s expression was pure innocence his eyes unsure what to do.  His hands were still as they rested on Malik's shoulders.

"No its alright.”  Malik's heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest and he knew Altaïr probably could feel it for it almost hurt him to look the assassin in the eye.  "You have done nothing wrong novice.”  He closed his eyes and pressed his lips hard against the assassin's moving his mouth under the soft pillows of Altaïr’s lips hungering for more.  Altaïr gave him more as his eyes closed and his mouth started moving over Malik’s.  Altaïr didn't waste time slipping his tongue in between Malik’s firm lips tasting his mouth for the first time.  Altaïr could not help but purr at the sensations his tongue was exploring.  Malik opened his mouth wanting more as Altaïr’s tongue explored the confines of his mouth.  _Damn you are good at this I want more but why when I hate you so much at times_.  Malik was still confused as to how he could care for a man he had hated so much he thought about killing him.

Their mouths parted as each was out of breath Altaïr licked Malik’s parted lips enjoying the sensations.  His hands were in Malik’s short hair loosely now that the kiss was broken.  Altaïr’s eyes were so full of emotion and his face was too much for Malik.  The harsh blankness was gone, replaced by something else, something much deeper from within him.  Altair shifted the pain reminding him he was not a well man at all yet.  "Malik...?”  His voice was a caress as he was kissing Malik's cheeks, his jaw line, and his temple.

Malik could only lay there helpless to the assault the older was beating into him with his mouth.  He moved his arm around Altaïr needing him closer.  "Yes?”  He kept his own voice quiet as he opened his eyes again studying the thin form over him and his heart melted at the form that was Altaïr.  Yes, he had seen him naked before but now he was looking at him for what he was.  This graceful solid body above him was perfect with all its scars and healed bones that were not always set just right.  _How the hell have I looked at you all these years and never seen how beautiful you are?_   Inside Malik was beating his head against a wall as he watched Altaïr’s lips.

"I want all of you.”  Typical Altaïr Malik thought without hesitation.  Altaïr proved his words by pressing his lips against Malik’s over and over angling his head for the perfect fit that once he found he devoured the Dai's into his own mouth his tongue no longer gentle as the intensity built into a crescendo when he couldn't breathe again.

Malik looked up at the assassin and finally let his inhibitions go as the man above him seemed to be so good at doing.  "Altair you are weak and tired...”  Malik knew it was futile; for once the assassin set his stubborn mind to something he was going to get it no matter what stood in his way.

Altaïr looked away his lower lip sticking out now as he looked at Malik clearly not caring about his condition at the moment. "I am sorry Malik I should not have assumed.”  He let the Dai go reluctantly and turned in the bed despite his weakness.  Closing his eyes, he tried to get back to sleep a sigh escaping with his annoyance.

"Altaïr, look at me damn you.”  Malik's annoyance grew along with his want of the other man.  There were no words to explain why he wanted him so badly or why he wanted to just give in to everything that was so right about this but felt so wrong most of the time.  Altaïr turned his head easily to look into Malik's dark eyes.

"What?”  His voice was low but so weak with his condition.  Malik reached for the assassin's hair running his fingers through it gently hating the pained look in the golden eyes staring at him.  Instead of an answer, Malik covered Altaïr's lips with his own needing to feel the confusing softness with his own.  _Someday someone is going to explain why you are so beautiful and ugly at the same time_.  Malik's lips were harsh caresses as the assassin turned so he was facing Malik the pain escaped his throat.  Malik broke the kiss staring into the golden pools that were the assassin's eyes.

"I should know better than to doubt when you want something but you are so weak I am afraid of hurting you.  I want this but maybe you should tell me what to do so you don't have to move so much.”  The concern was so genuine that Altaïr would be the only one who ever saw Malik like this since his brother's death.  The assassin looked up almost relieved but stunned at the same time.  This wasn't the first time he had wanted more from Malik but the Dai had always rejected him for one reason of the other.  Altaïr let him go.  "Kiss me.  We will figure out the rest as we go along.”  Altaïr had ideas about what to do but he was nervous as hell around Malik for some reason.  He always thought he had to prove himself to be the best and this was no exception.

Altaïr threw anything that was covering his emaciated body giving Malik a full view of just how thin he was.  Malik almost vomited at the form in the bed because it was not Altaïr but a skeleton covered by a thin pallid skin.  The Dai's eyes betrayed this as he looked over all of the assassin hating what he saw, he was going to find out who had done this even if it took the rest of his life.  Altaïr was who he was but no man deserved this pain.  The bony hand reached for the Dai and pulled him to his chest kissing Malik's hair over and over, as if he knew what was in Malik's heart.  _Damn you Altaïr always knowing me so well._

Altaïr moved his hands on Malik’s back pushing the shirt off the Dai causing him to be conscious of the fact his body was a scarred mess on the one side that he never let anyone see.  He didn't care as the golden eyes bore into him and he slipped the shirt over his head and resting his bare chest against the assassin's sending so many sensations through him.  "You are so cold.  Damn I hate him.”  Altaïr looked at Malik not sure of who he was speaking.  He found Malik's lips again with his own needing them the subtle movements of his jaw turning harsher as he grabbed at the Dai's back as if he wasn’t close enough.  Altaïr didn't care the purrs escaping his throat he could not contain anymore.  Malik was making his body react in ways he didn't understand except it felt so good.

The assassin had his eyes closed as he pulled Malik's hips so he was now laying over the assassin completely.  Altaïr thought he was going to explode with the feelings and the blood rushing through him.  He didn’t understand it but he didn't care just being that close to Malik made him feel safe which he almost never did.  He kissed Malik but he wanted more even if he didn't know what more was, he wanted to connect completely to the Dai.

Malik broke the kiss opening his eyes to study the assassin beneath him but also to press his lips to his neck, his chest.  The shocks this sent through his needy body just tore him because he knew this was wrong and yet he screamed for it, screamed for the man beneath him who somehow always knew just what to do.  Malik's mouth touching his chest sent shudders through the assassin as his arousal grew pressing at the thin fabric of the sleeping shorts he had on.  The Dai closed his eyes savoring what his mouth was feeling but tasting, the assassin was a mess from what he was going through but somehow Malik could taste what was only his.

Carefully so he was between Altaïr's legs Malik was on his knees as he kissed his way down the assassin’s torso.  The hair tickling his harsh lips as he went the smooth skin so cold but he knew this wasn't normal.  Malik opened his eyes trying not to let his upset show as his excitement grew when he reached the waistband of the last thing Altaïr had on.  Sure, he had seen him bare before but this was different, he wanted him in a way he didn't understand but his body betrayed since his breeches were in the same condition.  The blush on Altaïr's face Malik would remember for the rest of his life as it contained all the innocence that the assassin seemed to have never had in his life.

With his dark eyes glued to the assassin's lustful face Malik gently grabbed the waistband of Altair's pants.  Carefully he slid the thin cotton cloth off the assassin his eyes getting bigger as he stared at Altaïr's erection.  "You are so perfect.”  Malik's mind was spinning as he looked down at what his mouth was now watering for.  Altaïr just closed his eyes not sure what was going to happen until Malik pressed his harsh supple lips around the assassins head.  Altair arched at the new sensation, the Dai’s lips just sent shockwaves through his neglected body his cock getting harder the more the Dai licked at the head.  The moans escaping both men’s throats grew louder and louder.  The voices changing pitch with the new found lust between them.  Altaïr’s eyes were black pools without end as he looked up at Malik with his cock between his lips and just grinned at the sexy sight before him.

Altair grabbed at Malik’s hair not sure what he should do next except the sensations going to his groin from Malik’s lips he wanted more of as the Dai took more of the assassin's shaft into in his mouth.  Malik was lost with what he had in his mouth it was so hot and Altaïr just tasted so good he wanted to never take his mouth off him.  Sure, it was a new taste but it just did things to his desire for the man beneath him.  Malik closed his eyes lowering his head to have most of the shaft in his mouth.  Something in his mind told him to suck and he did.  The moaned response of his name from Altaïr’s puffy lips knew he was on to something as he kept sucking harder and harder his tongue moving around the shaft until he just focusing on sucking as the assassin's hips started to move.

Malik knew now he could not turn back this was too good.  Never in his life had he felt so aroused, so wanted but just so free. The man beneath him was a squirming mess that he didn't realize he was in control of at that point.  Altaïr tried to hold back but he had been holding back his whole life, sure, he had found his release from self-manipulation but it was never like this.  Malik's mouth was affecting his whole body, his soul and mostly his pure feral lust.  He always knew he was the best but this Malik was winning at and he didn’t care as he laid there writhing under the Dai's mouth.  Altaïr was thrusting his hips in sporadic jolts that forced his cock into Malik’s throat at times.  Malik gagged the first time but the second he just relaxed ready for it as he moaned so loudly at having all of Altaïr in his mouth and throat.  The fourth thrust Altaïr came hard into Malik’s throat the Dai's eyes got so big with the cock still in his lips.  Malik slid Altaïr out his mouth slowly causing him to twitch again and Malik got the first taste of what another man could give.  He swallowed hard licking his lips not realizing he was leaking precum himself and was more than ready.

Altair pulled at Malik hard despite the weakness he wanted what Malik just had and he wasn't going to be denied.  He pulled at Malik wanting his pants off him, which Malik obliged before sitting on the bed his legs in front of him.  Altaïr dove for his erection as if it was a templar waiting for his death.  He didn't know what Malik did and his hesitation showed as he kept his lips still for several moments before starting to move his mouth over the large head the Dai possessed.  Slowly he forced his head down the taste new to him but not something he hated as his tongue explored carefully until he started a rhythm with his head bobbing on Malik’s rock hard cock.

_This is why this is wrong, the way I feel my whole body is alive with him now.  I have never felt such things in my existence.  Altaïr don't stop!  Malik was sure he never wanted to stop feeling the way he did that there couldn't be anything better than the assassin's baby soft lips wrapped around his thick cock_.  Altaïr was laying with his hips twisted so his cock was facing Malik as he kept sucking the slurping filling the room.  The assassin became hard again just sucking on Malik and tasting the other man's precum had made him that way.  Malik leaned back his eyes on Altaïr's cock wanting to taste it again but he wasn't sure if he could with the assassin trying to suck his from his body.

Malik knew so badly this was wrong but he didn't care this was how it was supposed to be.  He had been with women and never in any of his encounters had he felt like this.  Altaïr was amazing his lips slurping at the cock in his mouth his fingers under Malik's ass pressing into the soft flesh stilled as the assassin was moving his head with the thrusts of the Dai's hips.  "Fuck Altaïr now.”  Malik couldn’t hold it back any longer as he arched himself off the bed slamming his head into the back of Altaïr's throat his seed spilling into the assassin’s throat.  The assassin came again Malik's moan too much for his untamed need.  Malik came again as he watched the assassin collapse completely on the bed out of breath his pants loud in the silent room.

Malik couldn't breathe at all his sweat-covered body more satisfied than it had ever been.  Damn why had he waited so long and pushed Altaïr away when the assassin had wanted more than just to kiss him before.  Slowly he laid down reaching for the flaccid form of his best friend and pulling him to his chest.  The implications of what they had just done weighing on his mind as he kissed the black locks that were now beneath his lips.

Altaïr moved, as the Dai pulled him not caring about anything.  He knew he could not put this into words the afterglow of pure happiness on his face now.  The assassin kissed Malik's chest tender affection on his swollen soft lips.  Why was this so wrong?  Who decided that two people that adored each other as much as they did couldn't be together?  He was having trouble breathing as he laid there, really he was too weak for what he just did, but he didn't care.  Malik had put him off so many times before he was not going to let a couple stab wounds and some asshole trying to kill him stop him.

"Altaïr?”  The concern crept into the Dai's soft voice.

"What Malik?”  Altaïr panted his words as his eyes returned to their golden state the caring in them as his hands held Malik's head.

"Please say you are all right?”  Malik raised his head kissing Altaïr's forehead gently but letting his lips linger there a long time.  Absently he was reaching for the blanket to cover them both as he thought about the young doctor who had probably just heard their screams and blushed.  The Dai would have to do something tomorrow and have a talk with the young man.

"Yes Habibi I am.”  Altaïr closed his eyes resting his head on Malik's heart falling asleep that fast as he was exhausted.  Malik kissed Altaïr's face fighting the tears that were trying to fall down his own.

"I almost lost you again.”  The thought of what they had just done made it hurt that much more that the assassin could have easily died and probably still could.  Malik pet the assassin's hair before he fell asleep himself a grin on his lips and in his heart as his lashes fell over to his cheeks and he was out.


End file.
